Style
Style(Shika Server) Hello and welcome to the guild page of 'Style' I'm not going to drone on about how it's the next up and coming guild, where everybody makes friends and we can leech you from X-200. I am, however, going to tell you a few reasons why our guild could be the right one for you :) Okay so firstly(since this is the most demanded bit of info): RANKS & RIGHTS! Leader : - SiC : Shown worth in handling problems of individuals, having incredible knowlage of the game and having credibility amongst other players. You will have all rights. Treasurer : Given over 10mil xp,1mk to guild funds and have a house or paddock joint with the guild. An EXTREMELY respected position amoung the guild. You will have all rights apart from ban, however your opinion will be very highly valued by the leader. You will be one of the Elite core group and will be assisting in the matters of utmost importance in the guild. Protector : Given over 5mil xp, 200kk to guild funds. A highly sought after rank in the guild you will be one of the Elite core group of the guild and will be assisting in the very important matters in guild. Will recieve a large portion of rights. Craftsman : Have any proffesion at 100. 1 crafter per proffesion maximum.(Rights are equal to what rank would be judged on xp given). Guard : Given 2.5mil xp to guild. The highest position in the General core group who handle minor issues in guild. Protectors will be recruted from Guards. Will recieve great rights Scout : Given 1mil xp to guild. The 'SiCs' of the General core group. Will recive good rights. Spy : Given 800k xp to guild. Basic rights. Thief : Given 600k xp to guild. Basic rights. Initiate : Given 500k xp to guild. Basic rights. Paddock rights added. Chosen One : Winner of most recent guild event. Rights are equal to their normal ranks. Guide : Given 250k xp to guild. Basic rights. Perceptor rights added. Breeder : Given to the most respected breeder in guild, voted for by General core group. Apprentice : Given 100k xp to guild. Basic rights. Mascot : Given 50k xp to guild. Basic rights. Dogsbody : Given 0-50k xp to guild. Level 100+. Basic rights. On Trial : Just joined/Under level 100, no rights. All other ranks can be requested by pmming the guild leader and you will recieve them at his disgretion. 'PERCEPTOR' Spells: * Rock- level 1. * Unbewitchment- level 1. Characteristics: * Prospecting: 220 * Wisdom: 0 * Pods: 1000 * Number: 3 'EVENTS' XP HORDE! The aim of the game is to gather as much xp to guild in an alotted time as possible! There are 3 prizes (1st,2nd,3rd) given to the best xp gatherers. WHO'S THE ENU! The aim is to gather the random materials and show them to the event moderator the fastest to win! HEROIC RUNNER! Your skills will be tested when you have to run through three low rank dungeons and collect the keys given by the event moderators at the end of each dungeon. Hand in all three 'keys' to win! INN QUIZ The game requires you to answer questions until you cannot answer more! (the answers cannot be found online) The person with the longest streak wins the prize! 'ELITE CORE GROUP (ECG)' The ECG is the band of guild members who have obtained ranks of Protector,Treasurer,SiC,Leader. This requires a donation of kamas (shown in Ranks and Rights section) and an exceptional amount of guild xp. The ECG make the major decisions in guild. These include: *Perceptor Statting *Event Planning *Guild Page Editing *Rank & Right Management *Perceptor Placement *Fund Management *Paddock & House Issues The ECG recieve great respect all over shika as they are known for vast amounts of knowlage and skill. You will also recieve priority over every other player for anything the guild is involved in. You will need to take a 20 question test to join and must be in the GCG. 'GENERAL CORE GROUP (GCG)' The GCG are dedicated and loyal players who devote alot of time into the day to day goings on of the guild. This is the term used for anyone who has given over one million xp to the guild. The GCG make Inter-Guild decisions such as: *Recruiting *Minor Event Organisation *Xp Hunting Groups *Drop Hunting Groups *Kama Gathering Groups The GCG is the only place that the ECG will accept players from. You are expected to have good knowlage of the game and will need to take a 5 question test to join. ALLIANCES We are currently allied with: * Nihil * Omni * Enlightened Please contact me to make an alliance, this means no fights, no perc attacks and no insulting people from Style or any of the above guilds.